


Twenty Minutes Notice

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are so cute together, Established Relationship, F/F, Lifted gay marriage ban, M/M, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Just a cute little one shot on Dean and Castiel getting married when Utah finally lifted the gay marriage ban.





	Twenty Minutes Notice

Charlie Bradbury, my coworker at the Salt Lake County Health Department and my best friend, poked her head around my cubicle wall, chirping in her never ending peppy voice, “what’s up bitches?” I glanced up from my computer, ceasing the relentless tapping of my pen. 

“Not much Charlie, just doing some paperwork. Oh hey, are you and Gilda coming over for the newest episode of Doctor Sexy?” It had been our weekly tradition, something we looked forward to, geeking out over our favorite show and pigging out on junk.

“Sure are. We’re bringing the booze, make sure there’s plenty of goodies to snack on.” She shot me a sly grin as she nudged me with her shoulder. “Thought you might like to know that gay people are getting married across the hall.”

"What?" I couldn’t possibly have heard her right. So far just a few states had made gay marriage legal, but our state wasn't one of them.

"Gay people are getting married across the hall." Charlie replied, her brown eyes widening with each word. She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and fidgeted with her green sweater.

"What?!?" At this point, I dropped my pen and swiveled away from my desk to give her my whole attention.

"GAY PEOPLE. ARE GETTING MARRIED. ACROSS THE HALL!" She practically shrieked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"For real? To each other?" This has got to be a joke, right? A sick joke, but a joke nonetheless. It seemed that gay marriage was being made legal everywhere except here.

"Yes, for real. Thought you might want to know." With a wink, she walked back to her desk. My heart beat in my chest, was this really happening?

I walked out of the health department suite and looked across the hall to the Salt Lake County Clerk's Office. Sure enough, there were 4 same-sex couples standing in line outside the door; I spotted my long time friend Garth snuggled up to Kevin, his boyfriend of three years. Good for them, Kevin made him ridiculously happy. I stared, my brain unable to process if this was real. My lunch of reheated chicken lo mein was threatening to make an appearance.

_"Is this really happening?"_

I went back to my desk and pulled up the Salt Lake Tribune website. Yep, the top headline was, "JUDGE STRIKES DOWN UTAH GAY MARRIAGE BAN."

At 2:51pm, I texted Rowena McLeod who was tied up in San Francisco on her way to SLC for the holidays: " _Judge strikes down Utah gay marriage ban!"_

She wrote back: " _!!!!!_ "

Then: _"Wait a minute. Does this mean gay marriage is legal in Utah NOW?"_

" _I guess so... people are getting married across from my office right now."_ I furiously typed back, giddy about the turn of events.

I went back into the hall, curiosity getting the best of me. Though it had only been a few minutes, there were now around twenty-five couples in line outside the clerk's office. Soon, that number would grow to fifty, and eventually to over one hundred. I wasn’t getting any paperwork done, too distracted on the events across the hall. Mayor Crowley, a wise cracking but firm man, had just arrived and the first handful of actual marriage ceremonies began. The second floor of Salt Lake County Government Centers south building was filling up. The atmosphere was jubilant, but a little apprehensive, as if no one could believe this was actually happening and the marriages were valid and would remain so.

In addition to the line of couples waiting, excited friends and family of those with newly issued marriage licenses began to crowd around most couples as they exited the clerk's office. Each group of excited people moved to an area of the second floor that still had some space. Every few minutes, there would be cheering from a different area of the hall as one couple after another got married. The sense of apprehension began to lift, and there was only pure joy, on repeat, throughout the building.

I called Castiel: "Hey babe, you should come to my office on your way home from work. Gay people are getting married and it's _awesome_ to see."

“Hello Dean.” Castiel let out a laugh when I didn’t give him a proper hello, just launched into the purpose of the call. “Yes, I can stop, I will be there in about a half hour.”

I watched around twenty couples get married, a huge grin plastered on my face. Someone had snuck in bottles of champagne and glasses, toasting and cheers sounding out around the room. By then the first floor atrium of the south building was full of wedding ceremonies and well-wishers, the atmosphere a party vibe. Charlie and myself and the rest of our office crew abandoned work in lieu of celebrating with the newly married couples. This was turning into the best day ever!

Charlie and I stood gossiping as couple after couple flowed out, flashing their wedding bands. I spotted Castiel as he wove his way through the crowd and I waved enthusiastically, so glad that he came. Jo walked over and after exchanging hugs, chattered about how great the day was turning out.

It was approaching 5pm, when the clerk's office closes, and people were beginning to get nervous and tense. I stood by as various questions and worries began to fill the air.

_Would we get turned away?_

_What if we don't get this chance again?_

People around us began speculating about what would happen when the office closed. Castiel looked a little nervous standing near me in his blue suit and tan trench coat. I could read his thoughts as I gazed at the nervous couples, would people get angry and riot? There were couples that had been waiting for an hour, would they wind up getting crushed if they couldn't get married today?

I hurried back to my office and printed a small stack of marriage license applications, then I grabbed a clipboard and several pens. I'd never taken off my county employee ID badge, so I looked legitimate standing next to the line, whistling to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, start filling out your applications now so we could get as many people as possible through the office before it closes.” Shooting Castiel a grin, I began handing out pens and applications to eager couples.

Just before 5pm, the deputy clerk came out of the clerk's office and yelled to get everyone's attention. "We will remain open as long as necessary to serve everyone who is in line by 5pm," she said. Her voice was drowned out by a thunderous cheer. I learned later that the clerk's office employees had unanimously volunteered themselves to stay late for everyone in line, even though it was the Friday night before Christmas. Government Center protective services officers walked up and marked who was at the end of the line at 5pm.

I was back in line with Castiel and our friends, Castiel's hands around my waist when I heard someone behind me say, "Governor Roman is trying to get the court to issue a stay. If he gets his way, this all stops."

Part of my brain panicked. What if the governor got his way? What if this all stopped? Was this window of opportunity about to close? Castiel and I had been dating almost 4 years, and I was sure about him. He was the only man for me and made me so happy. But was he sure about me? _I should ask him! Right now! Yes!_ But I'd heard people needed two forms of ID to get a marriage license, and we each only had our driver licenses. But we weren't THAT close to the front of the line yet... I could go home and get our passports and be back in time!

All these thoughts were spinning in my head, but I never turned any of them into actual words. Instead, I looked down at the handful of applications still on the clipboard in my hand. If I was going to do this, I needed to it _now_. Then I turned to Castiel, shoved the clipboard at him and said, "HERE! Fill this out!"

Frantically leaving the line, keys to the Impala in hand, I heard Castiel ask Charlie very confusedly, "Did he just propose?"

Driving home and returning with passports took too long, the streets were jam packed with celebrating couples. Gasping for breath, passports in hand, I leaned against Castiel."Hello Dean." He drawled, his eyes crinkling as he smirked at me. "I let a few couples go ahead of us since you just ran off."

"Yeah, and he's been getting teased relentlessly about getting left at the altar." Charlie giggled, arm in arm with Gilda as they left after taking their own trip down the aisle. Rolling my eyes at them both, I quickly signed my part of the application and we waited for our turn.

When we handed in the application, I thanked the clerk's office employee for staying after hours for us all, and she smiled sincerely and said, "We're so happy to be here to do this for you. Let me take this to my computer to enter it and I'll be right back."

After she left us alone at the counter, Castiel turned to me, head adorably tilted, and said, "ARE WE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS?!?"

Turning in the form, the clerk let out a little laugh. “Only one form of identification was needed.” Handing back our papers with a smile, I clutched the papers and nervously fingered the box in my pocket; the other reason for my rushed trip to our apartment.

"I was going to give this to you for Christmas," I said as I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and sinking to one knee. "But Judge Turner bumped up my timeline by 5 days. So... will you marry me?"

Castiel’s jaw dropped, his gorgeous cerulean eyes glittering. “Castiel Novak, I love you and want to be with you always. No one makes me happy the way you do.”

“Dean Winchester, nothing would make me happier. My answer is yes.” I squealed in happiness, jumping up to pull him into a bone crushing hug. When we left the clerk's office with that precious marriage license, we ran into more friends and loved ones in the hall, including our close friends, Benny Lefitte and Ash (who'd just been married by Mayor Crowley), and a minister neighbor who was offering her services to anyone in need. Benny and Ash agreed to be our witnesses, and Reverend Meg Masters performed the ceremony.

Clutching Castiel's hand, I slid the tungsten band onto his finger. "I Dean, promise to love you forever. To care for you when sick, make you happy when you feel sad. To be your protector, your safe space, your home."

I bounced with excitement as Castiel repeated after the reverend and slid the band on my finger. Before Reverend Masters could pronounce us husbands, I tugged Castiel into my arms, pouring every ounce of love that I had.

So that's how it happened. That's how, five years ago tomorrow, I got married in front of the women's restroom at my work, with 20 minutes' notice, while wearing my employee ID badge on a lanyard around my neck. I made Castiel my husband on a historical day for our state.

And I wouldn't change a single damn thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, its not smutty but I just couldn't resist telling this little story. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
